


A Display of True Love

by WestOrEast



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Tublica, as a Dark Lady of the Sith, is obviously far too busy to get impregnated, even by her pirate lover. But when she finds a woman who looks almost exactly like her, the solution becomes so, so clear.





	A Display of True Love

**A Display Of True Love**

  
The ship had jumped into hyperspace a few hours ago, and both it and the crew had settled down to the long wait until it would reemerge into the galaxy once more. And Tublica, Dark Lady of the Sith, had needed that time in order to prepare. But now, everything was almost ready. There was just one component still out of place. And even that would change _very_ soon.  
  
Tublica smiled. She could feel Andronikos coming down the corridor. She could even hear him, no Force senses needed, his boots clanging on the metal floor of the ship. Coming down to the captain’s quarters, ready to spend a night with the ship’s master. And his master, though he would never admit it. Or probably even accept it.  
  
The woman underneath Tublica squirmed a bit. Tublica shot her a glace, that instantly stilled the woman’s wiggling. Then Tublica looked over the two of them, making sure that they were both looking perfect.  
  
They were, she decided. Tublica looked as good as ever, especially in the lingerie she had produced for tonight. It clung to her thin, small frame, displaying her womanly assets in a wonderful manner.  
  
The woman below her, her head resting in Tublica’s lap with the rest of her body stretched out along the bed, was completely naked. And really, why would she need clothes tonight? Tublica looked at the naked woman once more and nodded. A close enough match to her, but not _better_ than her. There were no signs of the _power_ that coursed through Tublica’s body in her untouched frame, just for one example. Of course, there also weren’t the implant scars from the cybernetics, either.  
  
The cabin door hissed open, and Tublica smiled as her lover stepped through. He stopped halfway inside, staring at the sight. And that, and the confusion Tublica felt pouring off of him, just made her smile even wider.  
  
“Hello, Kios,” Tublica said, running her hands up and down the upper body of the woman. “Ready to come to bed?”  
  
“…Sure,” Andronikos said after a second, still giving Tublica and the woman a long look. He started to loosen his jacket and climbed onto the bed with them, kicking off his boots. “Do I get to know what’s going on?”  
  
And _that_ was a tone that just hinted at the mess that would happen if he wasn’t. Tublica smirked and reached down, cupping the small breasts of the woman (not _quite_ as perfectly formed as Tublica’s, but still close enough.)  
  
“I think it’s time we consummated our love in the most physical way possible,” Tublica said, running her thumbs over the woman’s nipples. She squirmed around underneath Tublica, her feet digging against the bed. “It’s time we have a child.”  
  
Andronikos looked down at the woman and then up at Tublica. She could see the gears slowly turning in his mind as he tried to figure out her angle. She knew he’d get there soon enough, but Tublica wasn’t in the mood to wait around.  
  
“I found this little vixen over on my last trip to _dear_ Darth Nul’s space. Isn’t she just adorable?” Tublica asked, still touching the woman’s body.  
  
“Almost, but not quite, as good as you,” Andronikos agreed, sliding out of his clothing. Tublica ran an appreciative eye over his well-muscled form, his skin gleaming in the light. “And she’s getting the honor of being a broodmare?  
  
“Yes, my lord,” the woman said quietly, not looking up at Andronikos’s face.  
  
“He wasn’t speaking to you,” Tublica said, her voice soft, for now. “And yes,” she said, looking up at her lover. “I can’t take that sort of time off, but here’s someone almost as good for you to knock up.” Tublica ran a hand across the woman’s face. “Aren’t you interested?”  
  
“How could I ever be interested in someone other than you?” Andronikos asked, his gaze switching between Tublica and the naked woman laying in her lap. “You’re the one for me.”  
  
Ah, he was scared Tublica was going to punish him for being unfaithful and vent some of her anger on him. How _sweet_. Tublica smiled and reached down, gliding her hands down the woman’s unmarked skin until she got down between her legs. Then she rested two fingers on the woman’s lower lips and spread them apart, letting Andronikos look inside and see the womb he’d be fertilizing soon enough.  
  
“Trust me,” Darth Nox said, a smile spreading across her yellowed skin and even reaching her deep-set eyes. “I want you to breed her while I watch.” She ruffled the woman’s hair. “And she wants this too, right?”  
  
“Yes, my lady,” the woman said obediently. Just as she should, since she was now Tublica’s slave. “I exist for you to command.”  
  
For all of Darth Nul’s many faults, at least he knew how to instill the proper obedience towards Force users in his chattel. Tublica smiled and looked at Andronikos. He still had his pants on, but she could see a bulge in his crotch. Good, though Tublica would have been surprised if he _hadn’t_ gotten aroused at seeing his lover and mistress in lingerie and another, near identical woman who wasn’t wearing a thing.  
  
“Get inside of her,” Tublica urged, reaching out with her mind and appreciating the lust that was filling him. “Get inside of her and fill her up and knock her up. It’s the only bit of meaning she has in her life.”  
  
Andronikos didn’t fight it for long. He shrugged and nodded, and started sliding out of the rest of his clothing. Tublica smiled and watched, once more appreciating what was put on display. There were a lot of reasons to make Andronikos her’s, and his body was one of them.  
  
Tublica also reached out and explored the mind of the woman underneath her. There was only a bit of arousal of there, but it was enough. And Tublica was sure that more would grow as the night went on. After all, she would have the epitome of perfection to look at, and Andronikos as well.  
  
Tublica leaned forward as Andronikos finished stripping naked. He leaned forward as well, and they both started to kiss, as their hands rested on the body of the woman underneath them. Tublica moaned, forced to lift her head up a bit so that she could actually meet Andronikos’s lips. He wasn’t tall, but one didn’t _need_ to be tall to have several centimeters on Tublica.  
  
Tublica ran a hand over the tattoo that curved up along Andronikos’s eye. The two of them were kissing desperately, pressing their faces against each other. And underneath them, almost ignored, was the woman that was going to get bred by him. Tublica only remembered her by how her head was pressing against her legs, and the faint tingle she felt through the Force.  
  
Gasping, the two of them pulled back. The lust was really roaring through Andronikos’s body now, and Tublica loved what she was feeling. It was just the way he should be, turned on by her presence and aching to be buried inside of her. Normally she would be all for that as well, but not today. Today, something a bit different than normal was called for.  
  
“You are one kinky lady,” Andronikos said, looking between her and the woman. “But I like it.”  
  
“Of course you do,” Tublica said, the idea of Andronikos _not_ liking something about her so ridiculous she could barely even think of it. “And now take care of what you’re feeling,” she added, resting a hand flat on the woman’s stomach. “She’s ready for you.”  
  
The woman wasn’t actually hugely turned on, but she was aroused _enough_ for Tublica to not want to waste any more time creeping around the issue. Andronikos nodded and reached down, pulling the woman’s legs apart. She moaned as she was exposed, and Tublica looked down at her, nodding in appreciation. She had always wondered what she looked like when getting fucked, and had somehow never gotten around to setting up a holocorder to watch.  
  
And Andronikos was a lot more than a bit turned on. His shaft was as hard as it could be. Mostly from looking at Tublica’s body, obviously. The lingerie really looked good on her, the red and black of the exotic silk showing off just enough of her body to display how beautiful she really was, while still keeping quite a bit of it hidden. All the good bits, of course, hidden behind material that was just thin enough to hint at what it covered, while not actually showing off everything in its entirety.  
  
Andronikos stroked his shaft a few times, before resting the tip of it against the woman’s entrance. The woman lifted her head off of Tublica’s lap to look at it, her breath coming in short, even pants. Tublica couldn’t actually feel any traces of fear or horror coming from the woman, which made it obvious enough that she was doing the right thing. In as much as there could _be_ a right thing that didn’t make Tublica’s life better.  
  
“Do it,” Tublica said, reaching down and resting two fingers on either side of the Andronikos’s cock, and pressing against the woman’s lower lips. “Fill her up. Breed her. Make her have our child together.”  
  
And then Andronikos slid in. The woman moaned, and a smile appeared on Tublica’s face, her cracked lips drawing back to expose her teeth as she watched her lover fill up a woman who looked close enough to Tublica that she could be a sibling. This was even hotter than she had been expecting. She ran her hands over the woman’s upper body, coming to rest on her breast, where she could feel her heart beating steadily.  
  
“How does she feel?” Tublica asked, a note of excitement in her voice.  
  
“A bit tighter than you,” Andronikos said, looking up from the woman. “But not nearly as wet.”  
  
Tublica nodded in approval. She was feeling _very_ wet right now, in fact. She could feel the arousal leaking out of her, soaking into her lingerie. The heat inside of her was so high and demanding. She just wasn’t sure how she was going to properly deal with it. Have Andronikos fuck her after he knocked up the woman? Have the woman eat her out? There were plenty of ways that Tublica could take care of what she was feeling, and it would be difficult to narrow it down to just one. Of course, the night was young. Why couldn’t she do _all_ of them and even as they were happening, cast her mind around for more inspirations?  
  
Andronikos was starting to get into the flow of things, sliding in and out of the woman, rocking back and forth as he shoved his cock into her. Tublica could feel the force of his thrusts flowing through the woman and vibrating against her. Good, very good. He was fucking the woman in just the same way Tublica would like to be fucked. Was this how the woman enjoyed being treated? Tublica didn’t know and didn’t really care.  
  
Anyway, she was getting some enjoyment out of this. Tublica could feel it, the arousal that was slowly starting to flow through her body. Tublica helped her along by reaching down and playing with the woman’s small breasts. Her questing fingers quickly found some stiff nipples and lightly pinched them. That made the woman moan, though she didn’t actually say anything.  
  
“Fuck her,” Tublica said, her voice urgent. “Fuck her, use her, breed her.” She laughed. “Do the things to her that you would never dare do to me.”  
  
Tublica was no mindreader, but she didn’t _need_ to be to tell the thoughts that were running through Andronikos’s mind. That there might be things he would like to do to her that would provoke a swift, deadly reaction from her, various humiliations and indignities. And that he still wasn’t going to do them to the woman, not with Tublica right _there_ in front of him, watching and remembering every word and gesture. He was too canny for that.  
  
Instead, Andronikos just kept on fucking the woman, occasionally groping her, touching her in the same spots that would make Tublica almost melt if she were the one to be touched like that. The woman didn’t get quite the same sense of enjoyment from it, but it would have to be good enough for her. And Tublica _could_ feel an orgasm slowly taking form inside of the woman. Not very quickly, not nearly as fast as Andronikos’s own climax was, but given time, the woman was sure to cum from this.  
  
Tublica just wasn’t sure if she would _get_ the time. Andronikos was getting _very_ close to his own orgasm. And Tublica had to admit, there was something amusing in the thought of watching a woman get denied her own pleasure, left to twist and whine as her arousal died away inside of her.  
  
That could be something they would experiment with later, after the woman had been properly fertilized. In fact, the more Tublica thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her. Yes, that was something she and Andronikos would _certainly_ experiment with, seeing how nicely the woman would twist and writhe as she was built up, only to be torn down once more. It promised to be _amazing_.  
  
And right now, this was also_ amazing. _Tublica wondered if she squirmed around this much when she was getting fucked by Andronikos. If it hadn’t been for Tublica holding down the woman, who knows where she would have ended up? She was thrashing around, moaning and groaning and generally acting _amazing_ as she got fucked by Andronikos’s steady thrusts. Tublica licked her lips as she watched, loving every second of what she was seeing.  
  
“You’re getting close, aren’t you?” Tublica asked, looking up at her pirate lover. “Going to be coming soon, eh? Dumping a whole lot of semen into a wet, willing pussy.” She smiled. “And this time, you’re going to knock it up, aren’t you?” She reached down and rubbed the woman’s crotch, her fingers brushing against the thrusting shaft and sliding back and forth along the woman’s clit. The woman made a whole new set of sounds at that. “She’s wet and waiting for your cum, Kios.” Tublica laughed. “I’ve made sure of that.”  
  
Andronikos grunted in acknowledgment, still focused on the wet, tight pussy wrapped around his cock. And Tublica let him focus and watched him rocking back and forth, driving his shaft in and out of a pussy that hadn’t really had the chance to get used to it. It was so, so hot, and Tublica shivered in delight.  
  
Tublica closed her eyes and let her senses spread out, taking in more than what mere sight could give her. She could feel the arousal rising and rising inside of Andronikos. She could feel the more subdued lust inside of the woman, and the undercurrent of worry that was there as well. And if Tublica let her mind truly wander, there was the entire rest of the ship to inspect. But for now, she didn’t, and kept her mind focused _here_, on this cabin. And that really was enough.  
  
Tublica opened her eyes and smiled. It was as close to an expression of good cheer as she could ever get, and she nodded in satisfaction. Andronikos was about to cum, any second now. She leaned forward a bit, eagerly anticipating it. Soon, he needed to cum _soon_, cum and fill this woman up. Leave her overflowing with seed, cum running down her skin, leaking out of her even as more semen fertilized her and made sure that she was doing what she was brought here to do.  
  
“Do it,” Tublica urged, switching her gaze between Andronikos, the woman and back again. “Fill her up. Cum inside of her, Kios. Do it for me. Knock her up.”  
  
“I love it when you talk dirty,” Andronikos grunted, sweat standing out on his skin as he picked up the pace. He fucked the woman a bit harder and then gasped. “That’s it!”  
  
Andronikos groaned as he came. Tublica smiled, opening herself to the Force, and feeling the waves of animal, bestial lust that were flowing out of him. And she leaned forward, so she could look at the semen that was filling the woman. She knew how nice it could feel, and Tublice was certain that it would be almost as good to watch it happen.  
  
Some of it was leaking out of her, running down her skin, forced out of her pussy. But Tublica knew how much Andronikos could cum. There was so, so much more that was still inside of her, filling her up, making her stuffed just like a good slut should be. And Tublica was sure that the woman was pregnant now. Especially with the boosters that she had taken for the past week. Doing what Tublica couldn’t and wouldn’t.  
  
“Oh, that felt nice,” Andronikos said, pulling out and resting on his heels. He looked up at Tublica. “Was it good for you?”  
  
“It was good, but not great,” Tublica said, patting the woman on the side of the cheek as she gasped, looking down at her cum-stuffed pussy. “But don’t worry,” she added, smiling at her lover. “The night’s not over yet.”  
  
And even when they did go to sleep, that would only be the end of it for today. After they woke up? There was still so much more to do. And there was so much Tublica planned to do. She caressed the woman’s cheek, feeling the give of soft skin underneath her hand. Yes, the three of them would be spending a lot of time together. Especially since it would still be another week before the ship even left hyperspace.  
  
Tublica had all sorts of plans on how to spend that time.

* * *


End file.
